Brutal Romantic
by Nahina
Summary: Life is a two-edged sword: but it is sweetly romantic. Brutally Romantic .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

" _All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you."_

 _-Grandmother Willow_

Yukigakure, literally translated as the village hidden among the snow. It's where I live. It's where I was raised. It's where I come from. My name is Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. I was born during a rough period of war, bloodshed and massacre. My clan was totally incinerated, our houses pulverized and blown to shreds. I'm a lone survivor, at least as far as I'm aware.

Waking up on a daily basis reminds me of how sad life is. I wake up, look at the tattered ceilings of the orphanage I live in. I hate living here, no one will ever adopt a freak. I have a little tattoo on my wrist that says _Je suis prete,_ but no one has been able to tell me what it means yet. I roll out of bed and my midnight locks cascade down my face. I look out my window, at the skies, all dark and lovely, it's my most favorite time of the day. When dawn begins to fade, and the sun is slowly peeking far beyond the horizon.

Sadly, a bell awakens me out of my reverie, "morning chores everyone!" Goes Miss Ushiba. I love Miss Ushiba, she is my favorite out of our two caretakers but the idea of living in an orphanage makes it hard to express one's love for others. A day at the orphanage is always the same, no one ever speaks to me because they think I'm weird. and the fact that I'm pupil less, doesn't help the situation.

I'm used to it now, though. I've learned to know my place and routine. Wake up, morning chores, morning devotion, school, 2 hours of solitude, chores and sleep; nothing really changes, except for on Sundays when school is out of session. I begin my chores before anyone else is awake, which means I always get to use the shower first when the water is still extremely hot!

Once I am done with everything, I grab my school supplies and run out of the orphanage with a quick "see ya" to Miss Ushiba. I still have about an hour before school starts so I decide to run down to the park, my favorite place in the entire village. It's the beginning of spring, and there's a huge willow tree that shades a portion of the most beautiful lake in Yukigakure. It's the native habitat for koi fishes, and when the sun glistens at day break, it's the most beautiful sight.

I love this willow tree, my teacher Mr. Yamadera says it was planted once the village was built. I always feel at home beneath it, I can cast away all my worries, as its branches shade me and the lake performs a melodic symphony for me. A willow tree has always been a symbol of strength to me, it looks like it's weeping, but its stem is so strongly rooted. It's a constant reminder to keep my head up, I may seem to be at a disadvantage, being an orphan and all, but I know that I am strong within.

With my eyes closed beneath the willow tree, I find myself being drawn to sleep. I am awoken by the chit chats, singing, laughing and shuffles of high school students my age. I quickly awaken and trail behind the masses, head hanging low, locks tied back in a high ponytail, and uniform neatly in place. I like school on some occasions, but on most occasions, I do not.

I have no friends in school either, which doesn't really bother me as much as it used to. It's junior year, I just console myself with the thought that in two years, I will be out of here, in due time. As I walk into my first-period art class with Mrs. Otake, I notice that there was no one there to mock my hair, scrutinize my looks, or show me pity. Everyone was occupied with something, but I couldn't tell what, I could practically care less. As long as I wasn't being picked on it was fine with me.

Heading back to my seat, I saw the crowd disperse at the sound of Mrs. Otake's whistling. Mrs. Otake is a weird one, she dresses like a hippie, and I love her for it. Her strawberry blond her is kept from moving by her floral headband and her signature bell bottom flares never went out of style.

"Alright class, we have a new student today. Since you're in an elective class, please introduce yourself by first stating your name, grade, and place from which you transferred." Said Mrs. Otake

Standing with the motion of one well raised, the new student lifted his head, and spoke: "Uchiha Sasuke, I am a junior and I transferred from Konoha high in Konohagakure."

No one spoke after that, I'm not sure if it's because everyone just realized that he was the king's son, or if it's because his poise alone left girls in awe and boys in fear. I again, couldn't care less. I left class pissed off that day. I, unfortunately, had Sasuke seated a few feet away from me, and none of the girls would shut up! All the endless chatter just boiled down to these four statements, "Sasuke is so handsome," "Sasuke is the best," "I am going to marry Sasuke," and the famous of all "Sasuke is such a great artist."

I had a study hall second period, so I went up to the roof for solitude. No one ever came up to the roof, thankfully. Being on the roof allowed me to contemplate on life, where I'd go at 18, how I'd complete my education by getting a year off to work. Suddenly, I heard the roof doors swing open, I couldn't believe it. Right before me, was the person I so desperately wanted to avoid, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Can I join you?"

"it's public space."

"What is your name?"

"Why would that matter to you. you don't know me and I don't know you. I'd rather we keep it so." Turning to face him, I began to walk away from him.

"I would like that we be friends," I paused at that

"I don't know what it's like to be a prince, but I don't need friends," I walked out the door fuming at the likes of him. Who did he think he was?! The nerve of that guy, who did he think he was playing. He probably found out that I was the joke of the village and wanted to join in the fun.

 **Sasuke's POV**

I don't know why I followed her up here. I had a whole lot of people that wanted to be my friend, why her? Who was she? And why was her hair exactly like mine? She wasn't an Uchiha. Ugh, this really wasn't a good first encounter, if I should say so myself. I guess I better head back to class before I'm sought for.

Walking down the hallways, I realized a group of kids huddled together. I didn't want to get involved, so I turned my back to them ready to walk away when I heard someone shriek in pain. My first instinct was to help, but then again, what kind of reputation would that set for me in this new school? So I just kept walking, whilst kids walked by me, whispering stuff, all I could make out was "Yuno Yamasaki…Hinata,"

At the sound of Hinata, I turned back to face the circle, hoping, praying, that it wasn't the Hinata I was thinking of. Was her name Hinata anyways? I think that's what she was called, but I hope I'm wrong. Suddenly I saw midnight locks fly by, and with that sight, I ran as fast as I could into the circle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you not know your place," a girl yelled, I'm guessing she's Yuno.

"It's public space," said Hinata as she stood looking at Yuno, with lost eyes.

Her face was pale and bruised, her hair falling loosely like it had been yanked.

"You do not deserve to be in this school, you're a freak! That is what you have been, and that is what you will always be."

"Are you done?" What am I doing

"Sa.. Sasuke," Yuno stammered

"Is that all you have to say?! Are you done?!" I yelled, and I saw the crowd beginning to open up, including me into the inner circle

"It is school, every student is eligible to this public space known as a hallway, now get out of my sight before I report you to the principal,"

And with that everyone scattered, leaving a bruised up Hinata standing by the lockers

"Are you okay?"

 _ **"Can I join you?"**_

"What is wrong with you?!" Hinata yelled

"What do you mean, I just saved your life, you could at least act grateful!"

 _ **"it's public space."**_

"That would be dishonesty on my part! This happens every day! Your interference has only made this worse!'

"I'm sorry... I didn't think..."

 _ **"What is your name?"**_

"I know you didn't think! Way to go your _highness_ ,"

And with that sarcastic remark she turned around ready to leave

"I want to be your friend,"

 _ **"Why would that matter to you. you don't know me and I don't know you. I'd rather we keep it so."**_

"ha! The humor you have is impeccable! Don't come anywhere near me! Ever"

As she turned to leave, I held her hand, forcing her to look me in the eyes

"I am sorry, I really am. I was just trying to help" I said

 _ **"I would like that we be friends,"**_

"What the hell! Let go of me you jerk,"

"Not until you agree to be my friend,"

 _ **"I don't know what it's like to be a prince, but I don't need friends,"**_

"Not over my dead body, "

"please! I'm lonely here..."

"What the... insensitive creep," and with that, she yanked her hands out and walked away

 **Author's Note:** This is the edited version, if you notice a lot of the names I used in the beginning have changed, so you might want to reread it in order to not get confused in the following chapters. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

 _"Sometimes, staying away from people is the only protection that you have for your heart."_

 _-Anonymous_

"Whatcha doing here?"

I didn't have to turn, it was Gaara.

"Don't want to go to class,"

"Bruised again?" He said as he sat beside me. Gaara was practically my only friend. He had been transferred here from Sunagakure as a punishment.

"I heard the Uchiha tried to help you,"

Silence. That was all I could greet him with.

"You've gotta stop closing in Hinata,"

"Just because you're a grade above me doesn't mean you get to dictate my life," I said as I looked up into the sky. I really didn't want to think about this at all, I wanted nothing to do with a pompous prince.

"I know," Gaara said with a sad chuckle as he stood up. "I've been in your place before Hinata, it does things to you. It forces you to act ostracized, it makes you push away loved ones."

I didn't look him in the face, he was right.

"Don't push too much, the Uchiha seems genuine,"

"That's what was said about Taisho,"

"I told you he was a jerk,"

"True," I said as I chuckled. I dated Taisho during Sophomore year. I had had the biggest crush on him since the sixth grade and when he asked me out I had been ecstatic. I even began coming out of my shell and interacting. I sigh and shake my head at the thought of such events.

"Give life a chance," Gaara said as he walked towards the roof door

"I didn't know you were a motivational speaker,"

"Blame Matsuri," and with a little chuckle and a peace sign he exits the roof.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gaara was right and it was hard to admit. We got along awfully well when he was transferred here at the age of ten. We were both outcasts with tattoos and no one wanted anything to do with us, but we never considered ourselves to be friends. At least, not out loud. Within, I had grown fond of him, and silently admired him.

 **Flashback**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

 _ **"**_ _I don't need friends,"_

 _"I'm not asking you to be my friend, I just want an acquaintance," ten-year-old Gaara said as he looked at Hinata_

 _"I guess I can do that,"_

 _"Cool,"_

 **End Of Flashback**

Ever since he got together with Matsuri though he had changed, he seemed to be having a good time with life. I liked Matsuri, she was pretty genuine, very timid and weird but quite genuine.

No one ever pushed him around like they did me but that was because he was hella scary. He and I had each other's back and helped each other out when it came to how the town treated us, it made things much easier to cope with.

Sighing, I lay on my back, my face to the sun, my eyes closed and my ears alert for the sound of the bell. I hear the door to the roof creak open again, it couldn't be Gaara, but then again no one else knew of this place but him, everyone just viewed it to be irreproachable.

"Oh,"

I know that voice

"I didn't know you were here,"

It was Sasuke. Ugh, I couldn't help but groan within, maybe if I ignored him, he'd leave me alone.

He didn't leave but he didn't move either, and I could tell the bell was going to ring any second, if he didn't close that door soon my safe haven would be open to bullying just as quick.

"Shut the door Uchiha," I said as I opened my eyes and sat up

"Huh," I could feel the air churn

The bell rang

"SHUT THE DOOR!" I said as I jumped up and shut the door with a thud. Their footsteps were running, I could hear them, their voices chattering high above the bell, they were all heading home, it was finally time to leave. It was so close, they would have found me. Amaya and Yuno, I could hear their laughter behind the door, their heels clacking on the tiles of the school.

"I can't wait for Sasuke to go out with me," Amaya said

"You mean me, right?" Yuno sneered

"No, I mean me ya pig!"

They kept arguing as their voices dissipated down the hallway. I sighed, this could never happen again! I was furious

"Are you just here to make my life miserable Uchiha?"

"What?! No!"

"No? no? no?!"

"You're unbelievable, who the hell do you think you are anyway?" he said

"Not one of your skunky little whores if that's what you want,"

"What?! Is that what you think I want from you?"

"What else, that's what all boys want!"

"You don't know me," his voice raised, right above an octave

"You're no different than all the other skunks,"

"Yes, I am! You haven't even taken the chance to know me,"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Fine then! Have a nice life!"

And with that, he held the door knob but my hand was still on it so his fingers brushed over mine. All of a sudden something crazy happened, my heart jumped, something it had never done before. I was suddenly left in a stupor as I watched the back of his head vanish down the hallway.

"Way to go Hinata," I whispered to myself as I slid onto the floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Sasuke's POV**

I couldn't believe this, who was she to think that she knew me?

Who was she to act like I was some playboy or something! All I really wanted was to be her friend, that was it, I wanted nothing more. I hated the way she was being treated, I just wanted to help her out but apparently, that was my mistake then!

Ugh, I yelled as I kicked the rocks before me.

"Are you alright young man?"

I looked up and behind me was an elderly woman who seemed to be in her early seventies.

"Oh, your highness," she said as she bowed

I recognized her as old woman Chouko, my nanny before I was sent to Konoha

I bowed in respect "Nanny Chouko,"

"When did you return Sasuke?"

"Yesterday,"

"Yesterday? And you're already back in school? You always were a studious one, you and your brother both, speaking of him," she said as she looked me in the eyes, she was such a beautiful woman with a beautiful soul, and you didn't have to know her to tell, her eyes conveyed the message quite well.

"He's well, he'll be in from Konoha sometime this week,"

"I see, so why so distraught your highness?"

"No reason,"

"I see," she said as she proceeded to pick up red roses from her bushes "There's an orphanage across the street, there's a little girl in there, very lonely, she always sits underneath the willow tree at the park."

I didn't understand why she was telling me this

"She really is a sweet girl but everyone hates her, poor child,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Do you still live in the palace?"

"Yes," I could feel the inevitable

"Well, I feel really tired today, you don't mind leaving these roses and cinnamon buns underneath the tree for her, do you?"

"But she doesn't know me,"

The old lady looked up at me with a smile, "You don't have to talk to her, just drop it underneath the tree,"

I really didn't want to do this, but how could I say no to someone who has been nothing but good to me.

"Thank you, your highness, and here are two tomatoes to show my appreciation,"

She remembered! They were fresh tomatoes, how one could get fresh tomatoes in the Yukigakure had always been a mystery to me, but they were so plum and red and juicy. I couldn't help but beam.

"Arigato!" I said with a deep bow.

My day felt so much better afterward, remembering minor details like this was something that made Obaa-chan Chouko amazing.

By the time I was done with my tomatoes I found myself underneath the willow tree, it was beautiful! It overlooked a magnificent lake that had tiny koi fishes underneath. The fresh snow made it glisten but why anyone would want to sit under this in the cold, though it was spring for a long period was quite puzzling. As I placed the roses and cinnamon buns down I saw a tiny figure seated on the root of the tree. She looked so fragile yet peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her so I turned to leave.

"Arigato Obaa-chan," I heard her say without looking at me

I looked at her head, and slowly she turned smiling

I couldn't believe it, it was her, it was Hinata, and she was smiling!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! So I hope you enjoy this read, I got a little of a writer's block with where to go with this story because I really like how it began but it was quite tricky. If anyone could be my Beta reader I would love that entirely! Btw, I haven't watched Naruto in ages, so my characters would be quite OC, which is actually not a bad thing for this story. For those of you a little upset with the crazy attitude Hinata has, I apologize but I need her to be out of character for this story to ultimately work. Well Happy New Year, and have a great year!

Part 2 [Edited slightly]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

" _The demons will haunt you and try to steal what you know. But the angels, they brought you, and they're gonna hold you up. They're gonna hold you up."_

 _-Shane Harper_

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

I sighed in exasperation when I realized that the only available chair was the one right beside me. It seemed as though fate would never be on my side.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Akami, and I will be your science teacher this semester. And since time is of the essence, let us jump right ahead to our first project of the semester, "

"Nani! Yamato-san! Why? It's the first day of class,"

"Taisho you idiot, shut up!"

Hinata kept her face straight, but her expressions got tighter and more annoyed by the two behind her. It seemed as if fate really wasn't on her side. Having her former, cheating boyfriend sitting right behind her with her former, traitorous best friend... To say she was ecstatic for this class is nothing but a straight lie.

"You will be put into groups of two, and the group I put you in will be your group for the rest of the semester." Continued Professor Akami.

"Aren't we a little too old to be given assigned groups?" said another student

"Well triangle face boy," Yamato replied.

"It's Daichi."

"Well Daichi, there is no such thing as too old in my class simply because my class teaches the decomposition of things…at any age."

"But we are ninjas! Why do we even need this stupid school? We should be out fighting bad guys, protecting our village."

"You'll be glad to know that after this year, when you graduate, you can participate in all the fights you want.

"Whatever, old man."

"Anyways, so the groups are as this:"

"Ai, Daichi."

"Taisho, Amaya."

At the sound of those two names not being with me, I sighed such a great sigh of relief. I couldn't believe it already, but soon everyone seemed to have been called, save a few. Unfortunately, the few included myself.

"Hinata, Sasuke,"

So, I was beginning to have faith in today. I just lost it. All around me were grunts and shrieks of sadness across the room. Why anyone would like to be with this jerk I would never know. The only thing I knew is that I didn't want to be in a group with him, and that I was dead meat after this class seeing as the entire female population stared daggers at me, especially Amaya and Yuno.

"So, what is the assignment again?"

"I'm yet to let you know Pigtails,"

"The name is AKIRA"

"Whatever blondie…"

With that Professor Akami had to duck seeing as a blade came right for his neck.

"Hot head…"

"What did you say Daichi?"

"Nothing," Daichi sighed in fear of the woman seething in fear

Professor Akami resumed, "Anyways, the assignments are in front of the classroom. I need a person from each group to come up here and pick a box with a letter on it."

As everyone stood up, I sighed as she saw Sasuke not move.

"Won't you go get a box?"

"Why don't you?" Sasuke said smugly.

I said nothing else, as she stood up. Then I heard a loud, threatening ripping sound.

"Looks like someone sat on glue… How pathetic," Amaya chimed whilst the whole class turned and laughed at me.

Staring at my seat, I saw a piece of my school skirt on the chair, openly showcasing my shorts that I wore underneath. For some reason I couldn't believe Amaya had gone through such great lengths to do this. But suddenly I felt my hands shake in anger. And without much control they made contact with Sakura's face.

"Ugggggghhhhh!"

The room turned dead silent while everyone was just watching in fear and excitement. Things were about to get heated.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am!?" Amaya yelled at the top of her lungs.

I stood there, face bewildered by what I had just done, though on the inside I'm reveling with thrill and satisfaction!

" **Yes! Atta Girl!"**

" _Who are you?"_

" **Your inner guardian."**

" _What?"_

Then another loud slapping noise erupted in the classroom.

I couldn't help but be brought out of my reverie when I felt Amaya's hand come in contact with my face. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my arm, and I couldn't help but yelp, as the tattoo on my wrist glowed, burning my skin in turn.

I suddenly felt my vision turn red as I cried in pure agony. Before I blacked out I saw Professor Akami running towards me whilst doing a few rapid hand signs and hitting me directly in the chest. Instantaneously, I fell to the ground, knocked out.

Suddenly I awoke in a very secluded place, but felt outside of my body.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" _Where am I?"_

" **Welcome Ms. Hyuuga!"**

At the sound of the voice, I looked around but couldn't see anything.

" _Who are you please? Where am I?"_

" **Lady Hyuuga, I am your guardian, Mikoto Uchiha."**

Bewildered, I replied, " _That's ridiculous, that's the late Queen Uchiha."_

" **I am she."**

The voice said as it drew closer. A woman with dark bluenette hair walked out with an encouraging, bright smile and kind eyes.

" _Your Highness… How…?"_

" **No, Lady Hyuuga, I am at your service."**

" _How come? What is this place? And no offense but aren't you supposed to be dead?"_

" **I am dead."**

" _Does that mean I am as well?"_

 **AN: Hope you like it! Love ya'll. Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

" _There is a land of the living and a land of the dead and the bridge is love, the only survival, the only meaning."_

 __ _―_ _Thornton Wilder_

 **Nurse's Office:**

"Is Hinata going to be alright?" Sasuke said as the nurse examined her

"Why do you care for that Banshee Sasuke-kun?" Amaya whined as she clang to Sasuke's arm

 **Up In The Realms:**

" _ **Why do you let them walk all over you Hinata?"**_

" _I don't know…It's much easier"_

" _ **Look Hinata, Sasuke means well, I can tell. Yet you keep pushing him off"**_

" _I can't afford to be his friend Mikoto…"_

" _ **Why not? Is my son not up to your standards?" Mikoto retorted harshly**_

" _That's not the case…"_

" _ **I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to come out that strong. It's just Sasuke's my little boy…it's been hard watching him grow without a female figure by his side for so long. I was so glad when Obaa-chan Chouko took him under her wings. Even with that, Sasuke's never had friends his age outside of Konoha."**_

Hinata couldn't believe it but it almost seemed as though Mikoto were in tears. How could a Ghost cry? Mikoto had yet to explain why and how she had appeared to Hinata, but had reassured her that she was still alive.

" _I don't hate Sasuke."_

" _ **Then why? Why do you constantly push him away"**_

" _Mikoto, the last time I let someone in, they made me out a fool."_

" _ **Who, Taisho?"**_

As I watched Amaya's fungers trail over Sasuke's shoulders in a sluttish fashion, I felt the sudden urge to slap those slinky fingers off him.

 **Nurse's Office:**

"She is fine Sasuke-san, just an over exertion your highness." The nurse replied with a smile

"I always knew Hinata was a freak." Yuno remarked as she walked into the office

"How does over exerting one's self make them a freak?" Sasuke growled in a low voice as he looked at the porcelain figure before him. He didn't understand why but she reminded him so much of his mother with her hair color and feisty attitude.

"Look Sasuke, a freak like Hinata is no good for you."

"And you are?"

"Of course! We come from the most prominent households here in Yukigakure. There are no females better to be by your side your Royal Highness."

"Get out…"

Amaya and Yuno looked between themselves in confusion before they both burst out in laughter.

"Isn't Sasuke the funniest person you've ever met Yuno?" Amaya laughed

"For sure"

Sasuke couldn't believe this, it didn't matter what it was but these two were probably the dumbest people he'd ever met. That was saying something.

 **Up In The Realms:**

" _ **I can't stand this anymore, hold on a second"**_

Confused, I saw Mikoto disappear from my side and appear right beside the nurse

" _What the!"_

Right then I saw Mikoto enter into the nurse, temporarily taking control of her body.

"Excuse me ladies," Mikoto in the nurse's body said in a sweet yet menacing voice, "I'd advise you both to leave now."

"Yea?" Yuno snarked, "and what will you do if we don't"

"I mean…I do have all your medical records. We wouldn't want anyone to know Ms. Yuno that last year you were positive for,"

"Fine! Let's get out of this place Amaya,"

"Sasuke my love," said Yuno "I'll miss you, don't stay here too long babe."

"Miss Yamasaki," the nurse said

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be here anyways."

Amaya and Yuno walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke to sigh in exasperation.

"Arigato, Miss."

"It's alright son,"

"Son?" Sasuke

"Oo nothing, did I say son? I meant sir."

"Well let me go to my office. I'll leave you and your lover alone." With a wink, the nurse scurried off and shut the door behind her.

Sasuke looked at the nurse in confusion. Lover? What a joke, the girl beside him, so angelic looking would never love him. He was sure about this. She'd probably hate that he was beside her but he couldn't find himself leaving her. Especially after her eyes had turned a crazy red.

 _ **That! Was way too close!**_

Mikoto smiled as she straightened the nurse's outfit, sat and came out the nurse's body. With a smile, she left back to where she had left Hinata.

" _Did you actually just possess the nurse," I asked in disbelief_

" _ **There is a lot I can do honey, but there is no time to tell you today. It's time for you to return back to your body."**_

" _Do I have to? There is nothing but pain and suffering back down there. I have nothing to go back to." I sighed_

" _ **You'd be surprised that your existence is the reason someone else is alive. From afar they're watching you, your strength is emanating unto them. If you give up, they will too."**_

" _What"_

" _ **You'll understand one day but now it's time to go. You may never see me again, but I will always be by you. Stay strong. And give my Sasuke a chance." Mikoto chuckled mischeviously**_

" _Hnn," I scoffed_

" _ **One more thing Hinata,"**_

" _Yes"_

" _ **Once you enter your body, you won't remember me or this place."**_

" _Wait, what?" I questioned in disbelief_

" _ **Bye Love."**_

" _Wait Mikoto!"_

Mikoto took my hands as I struggled to wiggle myself out of her grasp as she took me back to my body. With a smile, she pushed me back into my body.

After a few minutes my body began to shake and move.

 **Nurse's Office**

"Nurse, she's awake!" Sasuke yelled

The nurse scurried into the room, and looked at the body in front of her.

"Miss Hyuuga, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright,"

"That's good, no fever no headache, no nothing?"

"I have a question, why are my eyes covered?"

"What are you talking about? There is nothing on your eyes."

"There isn't? But I can't seem to see anything."

Hinata began to panic and for the first time in a long time, she cried. Sasuke sat in shock, as the nurse examined her eyes.

"It seems when your eyes turned red through anger, it caused a sort of blindness. I have never seen anything like this and can't even tell you if it is temporal or permanent."

Hinata drew her legs to her and began to shake as tears fell upon her face.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Hyuuga. I will do some research on it but I do insist you go to a hospital." With that the nurse left.

"So, I'm blind?"

"Yes…you are," Sasuke replied

And Hinata, latched herself onto Sasuke and wept. She didn't know how long she stayed in his arms but she didn't care. She needed to cry, he just happened to be the only person by her.

 **Author's note 2:** So a lot of things about this story **has** change. IThis story started off as juist one chapter in a writing class at school and it really wasn't a Naruto fanfic for all those that have realized. But I really wanted to continue with it, but I've realized if I'm to make it a Naruto fanfic, a lot will have to change in the beginning in order for everything in the following chapters to make sense. BE patient with me and thanks for reading.

 **Guest:** My name isn't Ashley and I must decline your delusive suggestion.

 **Kiss2lips:** Thanks so much for reviewing. I tried to answer this question in theis chapter but then I realized I might need a few more chapters to explain it. I guess it started just being because of her heartbreak from Naruto, but since a lot will change, I'm not 100% sure if I can answer it now.

 **Shikara Gizzel:** Yea, I've realized a few things weren't secured, I will redo the story and hopefully, the author's note might explain mopre.

 **Tomorrow-today:** Hahaha yea, I tried to change a lot but I guess I missed that part. She has regular midnight locks. The character I created in the original had white braids, I just believed Hinata would be a great substitute. And for the late updates, I'm sorry. I was considering quiting on the story till I saw your review. Hopefully, I can keep going as well as maintain your interest.

 **Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate it .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

" _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift. That is why it is called the present."_ _  
_ _―_ _Eleanor Roosevelt_

 **AN: P.O.V will be third from here on out, unless specified! Thanks!**

"Hinata," Sasuke sighed, "it's about time I took you home."

Hinata shook her head violently.

"No."

"I'll take you myself… You wouldn't have to walk. I'll give you a ride."

"No."

"Then where would you go? The school has to close."

"Leave me outside then. Leave me anywhere. I don't have anywhere to go to anyways."

Sasuke sighed as he tried to think of what he could do. He couldn't leave her by herself all alone.

Suddenly he felt someone walk in.

"Sasuke?"

"In here," Sasuke said from behind the curtain as he recognized the voice.

"Aah, there you are. And who do you have with you?"

"Itachi, meet my fri…em… Meet Hinata."

"Hello there, Hinata."

Hinata looked up to where she heard his voice only to be disappointed that she still couldn't see.

"Your friend isn't much of a talker, is she?"

"The day hasn't been good to her. Anyways, why are you here? You're not expected for another week."

"Situations call. Father has to talk to you about something."

"Aah, well can't it wait?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the girl that held onto him for dear life.

"It is urgent. But your friend is invited to tag along. She'd be looked after till the meeting is over."

Sasuke sighed. He knew his dad didn't like to be kept waiting, but he didn't want to leave Hinata alone either.

Sensing Sasuke's hesitation, Itachi kneeled beside Hinata and spoke.

"Miss Hinata, you wouldn't mind coming with us, now would you? I understand that Sasuke fancies your presence, but the situation at hand is quite urgent."

Hinata detected the urgency in Itachi's voice, and not wanting to be a burden, she nodded.

"Thank you. Sasuke, my car is outside. Need help?"

"Yea, can you take Hinata with you whilst I get our stuff from class?"

Confused, Itachi looked at Sasuke who gestured to his eyes to explain.

"Aah," Itachi, being a genius, took Hinata by the hand as she straightened.

"I would pick you up Miss, but considering you don't know me, I wouldn't want you to think I was a perv. You wouldn't mind if I guided you by hand."

Hinata shook her head as she held onto Itachi's hands firmly. With a small smile, Itachi turned to Sasuke,

"Hurry."

Slowly, Itachi walked Hinata out and seated her at the back of the car. Sasuke soon arrived and they soon took off towards the Uchiha mansion.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Uchiha Mansion**

"Good evening, sir," the guards bowed and opened the gates to the mansion.

"Thank you," Itachi said with a curt nod.

When they arrived, they realized Hinata had fallen asleep in the backseat. Itachi ordered the valet to make sure she was situated, cleaned up, and provided for as he and Sasuke headed towards the King's office.

 **In the Office**

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Sasuke. You must go back to Konoha with Itachi tomorrow morning," Fugaku blatantly said.

"What?! Already?! But I just started school here!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I know, but you have to go back and be with your little Konoha friends. I thought you'd be happy." Fugaku said in wonder.

"But why the sudden change again? I don't understand." 

"It's no longer safe in Yukigakure."

"What do you mean?"

"You are safer in Konoha with Itachi until I know what is going on. Yukigakure has been threatened once again, and I'm not sure how big the attack will be. It could be as big as it was 17 years ago…" Fugaku trailed off.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, it could be as bad as the war that took away your mother…my wife," Fugaku said as he looked down at his clenched fists.

"I don't want to lose you, Sasuke, or your brother. I need to protect my village, my people, but I can't do that brokenheartedly. I need you both back in Konoha where I know you'll be safe. Understood?"

"Yes, Father,"

"Good, you both need to leave early tomorrow morning. And no one must know where to. I believe there is a fifth column that has infiltrated the mansion. No one needs to know where you'll both be."

"Don't you think they'll suspect we'll be in Konoha? After all, that's where we always have been."

"Yes, that's true, but that's where you're safest. Whoever infiltrates is banking on getting their hands on the Sharingan, but they won't attack Konoha. Konoha is feared. But I'm also hoping the enemy, after hearing my sons were transferred to a village, will assume it's somewhere they wouldn't be found. Somewhere that isn't Konoha."

"I see. But I have a favor to ask of you, Dad."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"I have a friend, and I need you to let her come with us,"

"No, Sasuke!" bellowed Fugaku. "Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"Listen, Dad! I'm not leaving without her; I don't care what you say!"

"Who is this person?" Fugaku sighed as he looked at Itachi.

"Her name, I believe, is Hinata." Itachi answered.

"Hinata? Why does that sound so familiar?" Fugaku mused.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Sasuke retorted.

"Hyuuga? Aaah, it's her? Its Hiashi's child?" Fugaku bellowed in surprise.

"Hiashi? Your old friend and advisor? Leader of the Hyuuga clan?" Itachi inquired, curiosity peaked.

"Hyuuga clan?" Sasuke asked confused.

"They were killed off in the war that took your mother."

"If you knew her father, why didn't you protect her? If he was truly your best friend, why didn't you save his daughter!?" Sasuke yelled in anger.

"I did Sasuke… I kept her hidden just as her father asked."

Sasuke looked at Fugaku bewildered.

"He said if she was kept hidden, she'd be safer."

"Safer? She's been bullied for being different, Dad!"

"I know…"

"Couldn't you have taken her to Konoha too? Why did you leave her here?"

"She has family in Konoha…her father's brother."

Then it hit Sasuke – her eyes. "( _Gasp_ ) Neji!"

"Yes, him, but you mustn't tell her… Hizashi must speak to her on his own terms."

"I see, understood. So, can I go with her? I'm not leaving without her."

"IF you took her with you, where'd she stay?" Fugaku inqured amusingly.

She can stay with us," Itachi interjected.

"Are you sure, Itachi? Two hormonal teenagers under one roof?"

"I'm sure Sasuke knows to not let his erection determine his direction, don't you little brother?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Fugaku laughed as he looked at both sons, "Very well then, she may go with you."

"Thanks so much to you both!" Sasuke said with gratitude radiating from his smile.

"Don't thank me yet, Sasuke. What makes you think I'm not attracted to your little flower friend?" Itachi teased as he walked out.

"He's kidding, right?" Sasuke said as he felt a pang of jealousy, and he followed Itachi out to go find Hinata.

 **AN: Hey! So what'd you think? I take constructive criticism…but sorry for the late uploads y'all. College is more irksome than I had anticipated ugghh but it's ok. Well I hope you enjoy!**

 **PS: The poll is still open, I just realized that it hadn't been showing on my page all along but that's good!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

" _Life doesn't always give you second changes. So take the first one."_ _  
_ _―_ _Anonymous_

"Konohagakure…" Hinata repeated the word in her mouth, trying from different angles, twisting it, and testing its feel within the crevices of her tongue. A word she had never before heard was now a place that stood before her, dauntingly. Who would have ever thought she'd stand in a place where it didn't snow repeatedly? A place where no one knew of her? A place where no one looked at her differently? Who would have thought?

 _ **Flashback: Uchiha Mansion**_

" _Hinata, are you awake?" Sasuke asked as he knocked the door of the room provided to her._

" _Come in."_

" _How are you feeling?"_

" _I can see again Sasuke! I can see!" she said excitedly as she ran and hugged him._

" _How? What?"_

" _I don't know, I guess since my eyes turned red from anger, it temporarily blinded me." Hinata said as she let go._

" _Hm, that's good," Sasuke said as he took a seat by her bed._

" _Hinata," she heard the sudden quietness and pain in his voice._

" _Is something wrong? Do I have to leave? It's okay if I do. I can see now anyways."_

" _No, no, no, that's not it at all." he said as he looked at her sadly._

" _Does this have anything to do with the meeting you had with your father?" Hinata quietly inquired._

" _I must return to Konoha."_

 _Silence greeted his words. When he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted up his head to look in her eyes only to see a small smile grace her face._

" _I knew it."_

" _Huh?"_

" _I should've never come here. I was just starting to befriend you, and you're leaving?"_

" _Hinata…"_

" _Why do people always leave?" she said as she bit her lip to restrain herself from crying. She felt tears fall from her eyes._

" _Would you like to come with me?"_

" _What? Is this some kind of sick joke, Uchiha?"_

" _Actually, it isn't."_

 _Both Hinata and Sasuke raised their heads as they saw Itachi stand by the door._

" _Forgive me, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. May I?" and with a nod from Hinata, Itachi took his place beside her on the bed._

" _Ah, I see your vision is back. That's good. SO how about it Miss Hyuuga? Join us at Konoha?"_

" _Us?"_

" _Well, you will be under my care, and I hope our short encounter has proven me a trustworthy guardian."_

" _So you're serious about this? I get to leave Yuki?"_

" _Yes, you get to leave Yuki," Sasuke said as he tried to stifle his jealousy from seeing how she looked at Itachi._

 _Slowly, Hinata began to smile at both brothers, though unsure of what was before her. But she was sure of one thing – anything was better than Yuki, and perhaps in Konoha she would find a future…find a home._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Unconsciously, Hinata reached out and held onto Itachi's hands. Itachi smiled reassuringly as he squeezed her hand in reassurance and led her into the gates of Konoha. As they entered the village, Hinata began to inhale delicious yet foreign aromas. Soon her stomach began to grumble in response, tantalized by the welcoming aromas.

"Hungry?" Itachi asked in an amused voice causing Hinata to blush furiously as she shyly looked at her feet.

"Sasuke, take Hinata out to eat and show her around," Itachi said as he looked at his watch. His face shifted when he felt Hinata's hands tense a little as she looked at him.

"Don't worry, I have work to catch up on. I'll see you both at the house," he said with a smile.

Turning to Sasuke, he said, "Be home by 10, and don't bring that bubblegum head with you again. As you can see we have a guest now." Itachi said with a devilish smirk as he walked away, leaving behind a confused Hinata and a furious Sasuke.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oi Teme! Welcome back." Hinata heard from behind her.

She saw Sasuke sigh as he led her to a table where a group of people their age were seated.

Hinata peered around to what seemed to be the craziest mismatch of looks she had ever seen. She saw people from a girl with bubbly pink hair to a really em…big looking dude who was continuously munching on chips.

"Hey Sasuke!" the pink haired girl shrieked as she hugged him.

"Get off, Sakura."

Hinata mused as she studied the girl. Was she the bubblegum head Itachi referred to? Perhaps she and Sasuke were dating, and Hinata couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She had never heard Sasuke speak so coldly, except for the time he tried to save her from Yuno. After recovering from Sasuke's tone, Hinata looked around the table, this time carefully examining each face, until her eyes landed on a boy with waist length brown hair and pupil less eyes. He seemed to be just as shocked as she was, but he quickly regained his composure as he turned to speak with the girl beside him.

"So Sasuke, who's your friend?" a girl with waist length blond hair dressed in purple asked.

"Ah, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is everyone."

The group waved and happily welcomed Hinata. She couldn't help but wonder about the boy that had her eyes… Who was he? But he seemed more interested in the conversation with the girl beside him.

"Hey! Hinata, right?"

She turned to look at the blond boy with blue eyes that reflected mischief and happiness. Suddenly her heart beat, and butterflies radiated from within her. Maybe, just maybe, Konoha wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Konoha's next Hokage!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his charm. He was very different and his personality suited Konoha. He was a beautiful contrast to the Uchiha brothers and especially to herself. He had something she wanted, something she needed, and she began to fall in love with him as he spoke about his dreams, aspirations, and life around Konoha. As she and Sasuke headed home she couldn't help but sigh in joy. Konohagakure, a land she had never heard about, but a land that was so bright in its future. It was just day one, and she was already in love, and she had friends. She actually had people who cared for about her rather than feared her.

Before, she thought it was because they knew Sasuke, which was the case in the beginning till she interacted with some of them, especially Kiba and Shino. They both took an eager liking to her. Though Shino barely uttered a word, she was content with having them as companions. She could tell that she'd really like them all. Sakura and Ino for their useless bickers… Tenten and Temari analyzing whether kunais or fans were better in combat... Shikamaru only shaking his head as he stared at Choji's endless bags of chips... Sasuke, Neji and Shino eating silently as Naruto, Kiba, and Lee yelled about who was better than the other… Hinata didn't care. She felt the love, and she felt like for once she had friends. She had a family.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You okay there?" Hinata jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice that broke through her reverie.

"Yes, I was just contemplating," she said as she walked into the yard and looked at the house. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful yet small American Craftsman house. She walked over to Itachi who stood over a koi pond. She gasped in surprise when she realized that they looked exactly like the ones that were underneath her willow tree back in Yukigakure. Her smile slowly faded when she realized her willow tree wasn't here. She didn't miss much about Yuki; actually she didn't miss anything. But she did miss her willow tree and the cinnamon buns a stranger kept leaving for her.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked as he looked at her smile fade.

"Yea, I'm ok." She laughed forcibly with a fake smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" he persisted.

"I kinda miss home, at least my willow tree."

"A willow tree?"

Hinata sat in silence as she watched the fishes chase each other in the pond. Their colors vibrated beneath the surface of the pond as they squabbled, almost as though they were playing hide and seek. After what seemed to have been ages but was probably a couple of minutes, Itachi spoke,

"Well, I was heading over to the Hokage tower to go drop off a report. But if you don't mind coming with me, we can pass by the flower shop on our way back and pick up a little willow."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. "Really?!"

"Anything for you," Itachi said with a smile. Hinata jumped up to hug him and ran out the gate with a bounce in her step.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle and follow her in his calm manner.

Both of them were unaware of the seething aura they had left back in the house.

 **AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. Please continue to read and review! Your reviews make me happy!**

 **SwordofKyoto:** Probably, but not as much. It will not forever be gone lol.

 **Nahinaedit:** Thank you!

 **PS: The Mikoto poll is still open!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nahina.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

" _Bad weather always looks worse through a window."_ _  
_ _―_ _Tom Lehrer_

"Hokage-sama."

"Back already Itachi?" Tsunade said without taking her eyes off her paperwork.

"Hai, Yuki isn't safe anymore."

"Shizune! My sake!" Tsunade yelled. "So that means Sasuke came with you."

"Hai, and a girl." he replied.

"A girl?"

"Hai, Hyuuga Hinata, she is under my care."

"You don't say… So there was a surviving Hyuuga after all?"

"It seems so."

"Eep."

Both Tsunade and Itachi turned to look at Shizune who almost dropped the bottle of sake.

"It-Uchiha-san, I didn't know you were back," Shizune whispered as she fumbled, blushing furiously.

"I was just about to take my leave, Hokage-sama," he said as he laid his report on her table.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade said as she greedily gulped the bottle of sake.

When she was sure Itachi had left, she rolled her eyes at Shizune.

"You're hopeless," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama! It's not my fault he's he's eep…" Shizune replied defensively.

"And you're a hopeless mess. Ugh, I need more sake. SHIZUNE! Oh wait, you're here, get me more."

"Ugh…." Shizune huffed and left Tsunade to her paperwork.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sasuke, we're back." Hinata said as she and Itachi entered the house.

Hinata looked around the home inspecting its beautiful décor for the first time. Her eyes fell upon the beautiful deep rich blue color of the walls and the gray couches that had pillows with the Uchiha emblem embroidered onto. The ancient mahogany coffee table seated in the middle of the room amazed her. On the wall before her was a portrait of a beautiful woman with navy blue hair, a smile that seemed to brighten the whole room's dark décor, and to her left a man that radiated sternness. His facial expression demanded authority and dominance. To the right was a portrait of Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke seemed to be about the age of six, and was piggy backed by Itachi. They both looked so happy.

"You really love Sasuke, don't you Itachi?" Hinata said as she looked at Itachi who was in the kitchen, preparing tea.

"More than anything," he responded solemnly.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." Both Hinata and Itachi turned to see Sasuke who stood at the top of the stairs, hair wet, and a towel draped around his neck. His face was placid, yet a bit angered.

"**Gasp** Sasuke! Look what we got, a willow tree!" Hinata excitedly yelled. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the genuine joy radiating on Hinata's face.

"It's beautiful," Sasuke replied.

"I know! I was thinking we could go plant it outside together, but since you showered maybe Itachi…"

"NO!" Sasuke bellowed.

Both Itachi and Hinata looked Sasuke in the eye. Hinata was shocked by the sudden outburst, but Itachi smiled when he sensed Sasuke's jealousy.

"I can help tomorrow after school," Sasuke whispered after he regained his composure.

"Really? I'd love that!" Hinata said with a smile as she placed the willow tree on the counter and sat on the bar stool that faced the kitchen.

"So, you two ready for school tomorrow?" Itachi said as he placed a cup of tea before Hinata and Sasuke.

"If you mean hell, then no." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata giggled as she looked at him. "It can't be that bad. On the bright side, Amaya and Yuno aren't here to get all clingy."

Both Uchiha brothers chuckled as they looked at Hinata.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Yuki is nothing compared to Konoha when it comes to girls. We actually have mobs here and have needed several restraining orders." Hinata's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard this. She began to hyperventilate.

' _Damn, damn, damn… Why hadn't I thought this through?! Of course they would have women following them. They were THEM!'_ she thought.

"Hey, calm down Hinata. They won't do anything to you. If they do, they'll have to get through me," Sasuke said reassuringly.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Well, I was bullied in Yuki. It got worse when Sasuke got involved because all the girls loved him," she whispered.

Hinata wasn't sure if she imagined it but Itachi's spoon seemed to be bending. Suddenly he set his spoon down.

"Sasuke. Office. Now." Itachi firmly and quietly said.

As they both retreated she examined the spoon. She hadn't been dreaming after all! She sometimes forgot that both brothers were ninjas. Yuki was more of a civilian town; though there were ninjas, it didn't raise ninjas as Konoha did. Suddenly, she heard a thud in the office along with a string of colorful words.

Worried, Hinata jumped out of her seat and rushed to the office door. As she got halfway there, the door opened and out walked Itachi, hair perfectly in place with a calm demeanor as he returned to sit and drank his tea. Confused, Hinata proceeded to the office to find Sasuke trying to sit up whilst cussing out Itachi. Though she was kind of scared to know exactly what happened, she couldn't help but giggle at their childlike antics. Sasuke looked at her confused, then chuckled along.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Hinata's P.O.V**

I lay in bed as the moon's light shone into the room. A ninja school? Who would have thought I would ever be able to be a ninja! This is an opportunity of a life time! Why am I now noticing the room? It's very bare – white walls, a bed, and a bedside table… On the bright side, I have a bathroom all to myself. I have never actually had a room to myself, being born orphan and all. It is all so new to me. Itachi said I can do whatever I want with it. What will I do with the room to make it mine? Suddenly it started to rain, I love rain, quiet rain. I hate… [ _Thunder roars and lightning cracks_ _as though to make itself known_ ]…That…I hate that… I wish I could find some peace and quiet under this blanket. I can't take it anymore… I'm just going to go to the kitchen. Perhaps it's quieter there…

 _I walk out to the hall outside my room._

What's that light from Itachi's room? What is he doing awake?

 _I knock but there is no response._ Nothing happened,

Oh well, he must be asleep… Might as well walk to the kitch…

[ _Thunder erupts and lightning flashes_ ] _I crouch down in a corner out of fear._

Aaaahhhh!

 _I begin to hear footsteps._

Who's there?

"You alright?" I hear Itachi say as he came and crouched down beside me.

Ohh, it's just Itachi… I don't even know what to say…

He lends me his hands and leads me into his room.

 **End of P.O.V**

Following him hesitantly, she blushed at being alone with him. Then her jaw dropped at the sight of his room. Its walls were stark gray, almost as though they had just been painted the day before. His bed was laid to military precision; she had never laid her eyes on a room more spotless and orderly in her life.

"Your room is very nice and…em…clean…" She giggled when she saw his nose scrunch in discomfort at being called a neat freak.

"Hn," he said as he sat at his bay window looking out at the rambunctious winds as the rains patted upon the window sill.

Hinata cowered a bit as she looked at her feet. She hated storms. Back in Yuki, storms were mostly with snow, rarely were they accompanied by all this noise and flashes. And when they were, she'd always have Miss Ushiba to talk to till she fell asleep.

"May I sit on your bed?" she said. The bed faced away from the window, and she really didn't want to see the winds. Feeling her discomfort, Itachi nodded and closed his blinds to prevent the sight.

"Storms are not your thing, I suppose?" Itachi said.

"My family died during a storm. I don't remember much because I was really young, but I don't have good experiences with storms." she whispered.

"Well, its storm season here in Konoha," he stated "matter-of-factly."

"I'm really sorry to be a bother. I just usually talk to someone till I sleep and I saw your lights and… I'm sorry." she said hanging her head.

"It's all good, I couldn't sleep anyway. So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I met Sasuke's friends today I really like them, especially Naruto…"

That was how it was during every thunderstorm from then onwards. Hinata spoke, and Itachi listened, interjecting only when necessary. And when he spoke and got no response, he'd usually turn to find her sleeping, curled up in a ball at the end of his bed. He'd carry her into her room, examine her face and smile. She really was an interesting person. Sometimes, when his flesh got the most of him, he'd sit beside her after bringing her back, and watch her sleep. Something about her gave him peace. And in his opinion, her beauty shone the most under the moon's light.

(AN:/ now I'm getting too far ahead of myself, so let's rail it back .)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sasuke, Hinata get up, first day back to school," Itachi said as he knocked on their individual doors.

After getting ready, both of them sat at the kitchen island with Itachi. Hinata wore her black school skirt and socks that went above the knees, a white button-up shirt, and navy blue blazer. She had her hair in a high ponytail. Sasuke had on his black pants, white button-up, and navy blue blazer with his tie hanging loosely from his neck.

(AN:/ they have shoes but as far as my knowledge serves me, Japanese don't wear shoes indoor so minus the slippers you slide on so…yea."

"So why does a ninja school require uniform again?"

"It's more professional. Now say 'cheese'!" Itachi said as he fixed his camera with a timer on it.

[ _Click_ ]

"Perfect!" he said as he looked at the photo. His hand on Sasuke's head, and his other hand was around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata had her eyes closed as she smiled, whilst Sasuke had a fake pout, and Itachi had a huge grin across his face.

 **AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. Please continue to read and review! Your reviews make me happy and inspire me to write faster! Also this chapter is mef cause y'all, I just hit my head on my ceiling trying to find my laptop….don't ask but yea enjoy!**

 **SwordofKyoto:** Honestly, I got the Spring Break blues hahaha. I was contemplating holding off chapter 7 but your review just inspired me to put it out so #ShoutOut!

 **Nahinaedit:** hahaha, thanks! I try my best. Also. #ShoutOut to you cause this chapter sounds so much better and untrashy! What would I do without you.

 **PS: The Mikoto poll is still open!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nahina.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

" _Every story is better when the author's story is woven through."_

― _NahinaEditor_

My word! Konoha High exceeded Yukigakure in so many ways. I could see myself getting lost for weeks on end. The building loomed over my petite figure as I meekly followed Sasuke through the enormous gates of Konoha High. I cannot lie… It took everything within my power to not latch onto his hands, considering how new and daunting this place was.

Within the gates of Konoha High were many cliques. They were the typical high school cliques but on a much larger scale. On my left were a bunch of guys, without their jackets, arm wrestling and laughing themselves to death. Then there were those that I guess could be considered artists of all kinds; they were holding what I guess were completed or in-progress projects, from majestic waterfall paintings to sculptures of birds.

"Oof…", I said as I rubbed my nose.

"Watch where you're going, ya freak!" a boy with shaggy brown hair parted into red triangles yelled into the air.

"Hey sorry there. You ok?" a blond boy said and I couldn't help but blush when I remembered who he was.

"What the hell, Kiba! You hit a pretty girl, you idiot!" he yelled to the boy who had bumped into me.

"Shut up Naruto! That freak Sai tripped me." Kiba yelled.

"It's not my fault, dog breath, that you can't see." was a reply from who I'm guessing was Sai.

"Why I oughta...," Kiba started rolling his sleeves in anger.

"Oi! Idiots, both of you shut up," the pink haired, that i remembered as Sakura, yelled as she hit both Kiba and Sai in the head.

"Ugly…" Sai murmured as he rubbed his head.

"What did you say you, prick?" Sakura said as she proceeded to chase Sai around the compound only to see Sasuke checking up on Hinata from her peripheral vision.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" she said hugging him almost tipping me over once more.

"Get off," Sasuke said as he pushed her away, held my hands and took me into the building. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. With Sasuke half dragging me while half running, I could barely keep up till we got to the Principal's office.

"Oh, welcome again Sasuke. I see you're back already." a man with a bandana folded over his head and a toothpick in his mouth said.

"Genma-san, hai. This is Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga?"

"Hai."

He seemed to be studying me, almost as though Hyugas weren't roaming town, and from what I observed when I was walking with Itachi, there was quite a large population of them. Which made me wonder, how did I end in Yuki to begin with?

"Where are you from, Hinata?"

"Yukigakure," I whispered as I looked down at my feet. Those eyes...it was in the guy Neji's eyes. Why do they keep looking at me like that when they hear I'm a Hyuga?

"I see… Well, welcome to Konoha High. I hope you learn and have the time of your life. My secretary, Yuri will give you your schedule."

"Arigato."

~.~.~.~.~

"Oi! Teme, sit here!" I heard Naruto, the blonde from our earlier encounter, yell across the room as Sasuke and I entered homeroom.. At the sight of him, I couldn't help but blush as I looked down. He was such a ball of energy, and he was quite easy on the eyes too.

Sasuke looked at me, and for some reason the expression on his face twisted, being annoyed in ways I couldn't put into words. He didnt care… He shouldn't care if she fell in love with his friend... It wasn't his business. So why did he look angry?

Someone tapped me pulling me out of my reverie.

"Hey Hinata, right?"

I nod.

"It's Ino from the last time we met. If you want, you can sit with us girls."

"I'd love to."

"Great! So there's Temari, Tenten, and Sakura from the last time we met, but they'll be here in a few more minutes."

"Oo ok, thanks."

"So did you get your schedule yet? We might have some classes together"

"Oo well here it is."

 **Hinata Hyuuga's Schedule**

 **English - Azuma**

 **Math - Iruka**

 **Art - Jiraiya**

 **Gym - Anko**

 **Science - Orochimaru**

 **Ninja Special:**

 **Taijutsu - Gai**

 **Ninjutsu - Kakashi**

 **Genjutsu - Kurenai**

"Ooo, we have almost everything, except for science and math. I feel bad for you though."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, you have Orochimaru as your science teacher… He's a creep! And he favors Sasuke in everything, so if Sasuke shows interest in you, he might kill you."

"What lies are you spilling, Yamanaka?"

"Ooo, Temari." (sweat drop)

"Don't listen to her. He can't kill you," Temari said as she situated herself behind Ino.

"Yea, but you must be careful. There are many girls head-over-heels in love with the Uchiha brothers. If they knew you lived with him, it wouldn't be pretty," Tenten said as she sat beside Temari.

"You're in my seat," Sakura grumbled as she saw Hinata comfortably situated beside her friends.

"Ooo, don't be such a spoiled sports billboard brow, you can sit in front of me," Ino laughed.

"This is MY seat... First you steal Sasuke and now my seat? Hell no!"

"Sakura!" all three girls yelled in astonishment.

The chaos brought the attention of the whole class towards the five kunoichis, and Hinata, feeling embarrassed, rushed out of the classroom.

"Why did Hinata just run out?" Sasuke asked from behind Sakura, with a very unpleasant and negative look.

"That was a pretty low blow Sakura, even for you." Ino said as she shook her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oof…"

"Why? Why me? For the second time today, how do I end up bumping into someone?"

"Gomen nasai…" I whispered.

"Hey, I remember you! You're the girl from this morning, the one Kiba ran into. Boy, you sure do have a knack for colliding with people. You aren't by any chance blind are ya?" Naruto said as he helped me up.

I couldn't look at him. The feeling of heat permeated through my face. I could tell I was blushing...blushing really hard.

"Gomen…"

"It's a joke. I'm sure you're not blind… Hey, are you alright? Have you been crying?"

"I'm alri-right."

Darn it, Hinata. Why am I stuttering? How could beautiful blue eyes that danced like waves in the ocean when laughter billowed from a very blond and very handsome young man affect me so?

"Are you sure? You don't look alright. Did anyone hurt you?" he said as he caressed my head in his hands.

What is happening? Why am I dizzy? Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? I just met this boy. I couldn't possibly like him. Could I? Dang it, Hinata! No boys! Boys are bad!

"I-I have to go-o." i said, suddenly jolting out of his hold and into the girl's bathroom

Real smooth, Hinata... Real smooth. I thought as I brushed past him in a hurry hoping to disappear before I turned an even darker shade of red.

 **AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate it. Please continue to read and review! Your reviews make me happy and inspire me to write faster! Also, if you haven't read Scars of Love you're missing out on the other side. Stay connected and I hope you have a beautiful day/night.**

Peace, Love, Nahina!


	9. Chapter 9

"So how was day one of school?" itachi inquired looking up from his computer

"Useless," Sasuke muttered

"It was ok," Hinata said tiredly

"Nothing interesting happened?" Itachi said with a raised brow. He knew what had happened, news spread quickly.

"Hinata had a great encounter with the ground today. That was funny."

Hinata couldn't believe he brought that up. What a jerk! Blushing furiously in embarrassment, she started playing with her index fingers, a habit she hadn't engaged in for a while.

"What? How is that funny? Are you alright Hina?"

"Kiba tripped her. It's her fault anyway." he scoffed nonchalantly.

" You're supposed to care for her."

"I am not her babysitter. If she can't take care of herself then she should go back home."

Did he just say that? HE told her to come here! HE invited her! And now he wanted her to leave? Why was he being such an ass!

"What is wrong with you? You invited me here!"

"A decision I regret. Evidently, you can't even walk properly." and with that he huffed up the stairs

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice suddenly went calm and sent a shiver up Hinata's spine

"Whatever." and with that he slammed the door.

Itachi let out a few strings of colorful words as he sat down. The room went silent, except for Hinata's quiet sobs. What the hell did he just get himself into? How does one comfort a crying girl!

"I didn't mean to be an embarrassment." she said so quietly, if his ears weren't trained he would have missed it.

"Stop it."

He was met with a very confused Hyuuga and sad.

"Coming here was a bad idea. I'm going to pack up and return back to Yukigakure."

"Can you bloody stop it Hinata!"

Stunned by Itachi's tone of voice and slightly intimidated she hung her head low to hide the new flow of tears that threatened to fall.

"Look I'm sorry….Sasuke is just being an asshole. Don't go. Let me train you. As an apology, what do you say?"

Stunned, she nodded.

 **Hey so everyone, you're gonna realize some change in character especially between Sasuke and Hinata. Reason being the change in places. I believe people like Hinata and Sasuke are characters that act differently depending on where they are. Also, this story is one of my personal lovers, the original is far from what my Naruto version is, and I love it more cause i have free range. (Maybe one day you will get to see the original...maybe) Sorry if this story isn't great, I just thought it'd be interesting to see what would happen if my story met new characters i.e my favorite anime characters. The only part of the original is the first chapter. Ok, I'm done blabbing, enjoy...or not. Either way, don't forget to review.**


End file.
